Greta's First Easter
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson helps his baby sister celebrate her first Easter.
**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **I thought it would be cool for another Easter story with Jackson, especially since he has his baby sister. So here's what I came up with. Hope you enjoy, and please review!**

 **And Happy Easter!**

Jackson quietly pushed open the door to his sister Greta's room. The baby girl cooed softly and yawned. Jackson peered in Greta's crib.

"Happy Easter, Greta!" Jackson said.

Greta raised her hand and softly smiled at her brother.

"I told daddy and mama I wanted to give you your Easter present before you saw your Easter basket," Jackson said. He held up a toy rabbit. "This is for you!"

Jackson handed the toy to Greta. The baby held and curiously looked at the toy.

"It's not the real Easter Bunny," Jackson explained. "He brought you some cool toys, too. And I got some candy! You can't have any now, cause you need teeth!"

Greta gazed at her brother as he patiently explained about the Easter Bunny and the egg hunt he and his friends would have after lunch with everyone. She looked at the toy rabbit and started to put it in her mouth.

"No, Greta," Jackson gently said. "The bunny rabbit doesn't go in your mouth."

Greta squealed softly as Jackson tried to pull the toy away. Jackson gave it back. "Okay, but don't put it in your mouth." Greta simply stared at the toy.

Morgan and Greg came in. "Happy Easter, sweet pea," Morgan said as she hugged Jackson. "Does she like her bunny?"

"Yeah, but I told her not to put it in her mouth. It's not food!"

Greg and Morgan smiled. "All babies put stuff in their mouths," Greg explained. "That's how they investigate things."

"Oh," Jackson said. He smiled at his sister. "Is that how they know if something's yucky?"

"Yep," Morgan said. She lifted Greta out of her crib. "I think Greta would like to see what the Easter Bunny brought you guys."

"Yes!" Jackson said. "Come on, Greta!"

Jackson pulled Greg to the living room as Morgan followed with Greta. "Greta, look!" Jackson said as he pointed to the coffee table.

"Let's see what you got," Morgan said as she sat down with Greta.

Greta got a toy duck and a toy lamb, and Jackson got some candy and a toy car. Jackson loved his Easter basket, and showed Greta his jellybeans and chocolate candy. "When you get teeth, you can have candy," he told his sister. Greta smiled.

Everyone gathered at the Robbins' house for lunch and an Easter egg hunt. Jackson and Greg got an extra basket, because Jackson wanted Greta to find eggs too. Morgan took pictures of her family as Greg held Greta and helped Jackson search for eggs in the Robbins' backyard.

"Here," Jackson said as he put an egg in the basket hanging on Greg's arm. "I got her a pink one!"

"Thank you," Greg said. "But I think Greta would like you to get some eggs too."

"I will," Jackson said. "But she needs some too!"

Greg smiled as his son happily hunted for eggs with his friends. He looked at the baby girl in his arms. "I think he wants you to have more Easter eggs," he told his daughter. Greta patted Greg's hand.

When the hunt was over, the kids happily looked over their baskets. Jackson carefully examined his eggs. He picked out the ones that didn't have candy in them and set them in Greta's basket.

"Greta, you can have these," Jackson said. "When we hunt for eggs next year, you can find more."

"Aw," Morgan said as Greta watched her big brother. "That is very sweet of you."

Greg smiled warmly as his son patiently showed her the eggs he found. He loved that Jackson loved his sister so much.

Greta rubbed her eyes and nestled against Morgan. "I think she's ready for a nap," Morgan said.

"Yeah," Jackson said. "She's sleepy."

"You got a pretty good haul, Jacks," Greg said.

"Yeah!" Jackson said. "And Greta got some too! Next Easter, she can get more!"

"But right now, she needs a nap," Morgan said.

Greg smiled as Jackson gently kissed Greta's cheek. "You two have had a good day," Greg said.

"Happy first Easter, Greta," Jackson whispered. "And maybe next year, you can find more eggs and candy!"

Greg and Morgan smiled. "Happy Easter, guys," Morgan said.

Greg hugged his family. "Happy Easter."

"Happy Easter!" Jackson said.

 **The End**


End file.
